Morning After
by badwolf21
Summary: The Doctor stared at her, his eyes shining, but Rose could hear the anxiousness in his voice. "Well, everything's changed now".


Happy.

Overjoyed.

Content.

All these things she felt, even though the blissful rage had ended. Part of her was scared that it was a dream, something that her mind and body had wanted… even craved for some time, but what if she had imagined it all? She daren't not turn around. Heck, she didn't even want to open eyes and realise she was still in her own bed.

Rose had learned to be brave over the years, some things involving the domestic duties and others involving saving the universe with a man and his blue box. But this was different again. How did you put this into a category?

Knowing she couldn't stay like this forever, she slowly opened one eye and peered down. She sighed, relieved when she saw a hairy, manly arm wrapped around her waist. Rose gently rolled on her back, careful not to wake the sleepy Time Lord next to her. She lifted up the covers and quickly replaced them, feeling herself go red in the cheeks. _Okay, definitely not a dream._

Her gaze returned to the Doctor's face. She had only ever seen him sleep once and that was at Christmas. He looked so peaceful. She was half tempted to let her hand stroke the side of his face, but she thought better of it and committed the moment to memory before it ended. Who knew how long it would be before she saw him like this again.

Rose didn't want to move, but knew she needed to some mouthwash before the Doctor caught a whiff of her morning breath. She remembered the couple of glasses of wine from the previous night. It was stronger than what she was used to.

Rose turned on her side to get away but not before the Doctor's grip tighten and pulled her closer to him. The warmth of his bare chest on her back was almost too much. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she shuddered.

She stroked the back of the Doctor's hand with her thumb and his grip relaxed. He groaned against her neck and his hand slipped away. Rose stood up and continued her quest, scanning the room looking for her clothes. At first all she could see was his trousers, her jean skirt and her bra. The memories of the night before suddenly flashed in her mind. Rose suppressed a giggle remembering the Doctor struggling with the clasp and her mocking his "superior" Time Lord abilities.

Finally in the corner of the room, she saw the Doctor's dark blue shirt. She dashed across the room, grabbed it, and closed the bathroom door. She knew that the no one else was on board, but still was still conscious of her body issues. The Doctor was over nine hundred years old and she was just a plain human. God knows what else he seen in that time. Or what he's done. Before she could second guess herself any further, she heard a grumble from the bedroom.

"Rose?"

She walked back in the room to see the Doctor sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You left." he mumbled "For minute there I thought…"

"I was just going to grab some mouthwash. I can still taste the alcohol on my breath"

The Doctor nodded sheepishly and rubbed his eyes.

Then was pause before Rose said "Never heard you be that honest before". Her eyes were on the floor, embarrassed to look at him.

The Doctor stared at her for a second and he firmly said "Meant every word" which erased any doubts that clouded Rose's mind. "You okay?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor stared at her, his eyes shining, but Rose could hear the anxiousness in his voice. "Well, everything's changed now".

"For the better"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, thinking of what to say next, before he finally said "I'm no good at this sort of thing"

Rose leaned against the door and titled her head, mesmerised by his ruffled hair. "I don't think we're doing too bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

They both smiled at each other. He offered out his hand and Rose stepped over to him. The Doctor pulled her back so her head was lying on his chest. His hearts thumped against her ear. He was scared too, she could feel it.

"So, how are going to tell mum?"

"Jackie? With me not being there for a start"

"Doctor?!" Rose said, before giggling.

"When you're ready, Rose". He kissed her hand. Rose beamed at him , before turning her head and kissed him on the lips.

The glanced at her body taking in the new and lovely sight. He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning at her.

"I like you in my shirt"

"Yeah, nearest thing to hand"

"Personally, I think it would look better on the floor". Rose giggled again as he pulled the covers over their heads.


End file.
